


On Trial

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Kritiker, Legal Drama, Teen Pregnancy, Telepathy, post-Kapitel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya has dragged Kritiker - kicking and screaming - to trial for what they did to her poor brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Really just hinting at rape, but there's nothing outright mentioned. You may have to read between the lines, tilt your head and squint since I'm sure it wasn't yesterday any of us saw the anime.

Manx had never expected Abyssinian's sweet little sister to have a back bone, or any sort of intelligence for that matter. She certainly had not expected the girl to collect enough evidence against Kritiker to take the organization to court with the help of some newly examined law student nobody had heard of and a prosecutor who had nothing to lose and couldn't be bribed.

It was the scandal of the decade, if not the century. Everyone and their miniature dog wanted to know how the police could justify playing both judge and executioner in a modern society.

Aya would have made a good agent, with the ferocity she had. The Fujimiya siblings were similar that way. Abyssinian had been an absolute nightmare at times.

It was bad enough with the paperwork she hadn't managed to destroy, really, but Manx had never expected the agents to turn on them. Once they were promised new identities and immunity, a lot of them squealed.

She would never forget how betrayed Mamoru had looked when they started realizing what was going on. As the trial reached it's end she began to suspect somebody other than the Fujimiya girl was involved. Their agents didn't just get new identities, they were shipped off somewhere. There were still enough people loyal to Kritiker that she knew it wasn't just a case of good witness protection. And they were right to be thorough, very right, but it didn't help _her_. Gave her no peace of mind at all.

She was looking at life in prison, and so was Mamoru and everyone else in charge. The agents were portrayed as victims, and the biggest story was about Abyssinian, who had been forced to join (Manx remembered it differently, but she refused to talk to the press) while Kritiker held his comatose sister over his head like a leash.

Mamoru had tried to fight the case, but it did nothing but make matters worse. The game was up, there was no way to go back to old glory days now. Their funding was gone, their agents were mostly gone and they had nobody left inside the police force.

She only found it fitting when Crawford showed up during a break. As boring as usual, he was dressed in a nondescript suit and looked like any other salaryman in Tokyo. He had to be of mixed heritage, because he looked Asian enough to not be immediately labeled an outsider. He carried with him a stack of thin files which he handed over to the prosecutor.

“Thank you for your help. We would never have been able to keep them safe,” the prosecutor praised. Manx thought she might get sick.

“It's no trouble,” Crawford assured. The man was impeccably polite, but he was also a snake she would have preferred to see dead. He turned to where she was sitting and smiled. “I do so enjoy seeing a dragon be slain.”

“You've no idea who you're dealing with,” Manx told Aya.

“On the contrary, I have come to know him very well.” Aya smiled sweetly at her, but her eyes betrayed her hostility. “Ran spoke all the time when he was alone with me. Sometimes he'd talk about a guy I spent six months trying to find.”

“Crawford?” Manx guessed when Aya paused.

“No.” Aya placed a hand on her bulging belly. She'd have to be due any day now. Manx wasn't so sure it had been wise to keep the thing, it was most likely was a gift from Eszett. “But Crawford was the only one I found. It seems he died when my brother did.”

“Schuldig,” Crawford elaborated. “It's his child, that's why we're helping mop up the mess for free.”

“Sweet little thing, it's worried since I'm upset,” Aya cooed.

Manx tried to not make a disgusted face. “So my agents are going to Eszett?”

“Eszett is dead,” Crawford assured her politely. “The monopoly is broken and it's a free market. Even in Japan.”


End file.
